BERSERK: Aliens
by MidGerm
Summary: As if the world wasn't bad enough with Apostle's and other demons running amok, an organization; as mysterious as they are merciless, using advanced technology to open portals to other worlds. and now they have arrived here. but the predators have also been brought in, what was at first an accident has turned into a game of chess, with the inhabitants of the world in the middle...
1. Preparations

**BERSERK: Aliens**

_A strange world where demons run amok, Rape, robbery and murder are a somewhat common thing now_

_Gutts thinks he's seen it all: all types of humans and demons, he thinks he's seen the worst of what life has to offer….he's wrong_

_Across the land, different creatures go about their day differently;_

_Human villagers attempt to go about their lives_

_Gutts travels across the land, hunting the creatures that are attracted by the mark on his neck_

_And a strange former human called 'Rosine' thinks she's queen of the elves, living in a fantasy world of her own. _

_But all of that's about to change…_

A strange ship, massive but completely round in its design drifts slowly in space. The organization that uses this ship, as well as the 2 billion people who live on it; prefer to refer to it as 'The Cracker' though some call it the 'mother ship'.

On one side of the massive, round ship: a large cannon-like device sits, quietly humming, being prepared to do its job at any given time. Its job, and the purpose of all those on board: to collect resources from planets, and when possible, completely drain the inside of the planet and convert said planet into another 'Cracker'.

Despite its worker type lifestyle, the mobile mechanized ball was anything but defenceless, having enough fire power to take on several advanced enemy fleets. Some would call it a mobile siege platform, and it sometimes was used for such a purpose, carrying countless thousands of ships of all kinds, it could easily deploy a fairly large fleet in a matter of minutes.

But today, it had a different assignment, a simple drop off in the middle of nowhere dead space.

"Are you sure this shits safe man? I don't want my little brother getting killed because of some accident"

James questions his childhood friend Dimitri about their mission, not wanting his little brother Joseph to get hurt in anyway, despite them both being a part of the new 'children soldiers of tomorrow' program the ship had running, where they would attempt to brainwash willing children into super soldiers that don't know fear and could harness the prototype weapons and armour the ship had just created.

James skin was pale enough that he was given the nickname 'ghost', the only part of his feature that made him seem human to his comrades where his black, short cut hair and blue eyes

His childhood friend on the other hand was what others would consider 'normal' having plain white skin and brown eyes, and a few days back, he opted to have his head shaved completely, saying his blond hair got in the way.

The two were walking in one of the many hanger bays of the leviathan of a ship they lived on, inspecting the small assault class frigate they would be using as a base of operations for the 'test', it was nice enough to look at, it had a large domed platform at the top where the personnel would be going about their business, there were four hangers just below the dome area were fighters or bombers or plain shuttles could land and take off. This certain frigates main weapon was a highly destructive plasma beam that could be launched ONLY from the long spiral bottom of the ship. It, like its predecessors were used as planetary assault platforms, and this leviathan of a ship held thousands of them.

"Well, whether we like it or not, orders are orders, besides, we'll be getting the new prototypes that no one else has yet"

Dimitri added with a smile

"That there's what worries me, PROTOTYPES man, _PROTOTYPES_ this shit hasn't been tested before, for all we know it could fail and we might end up being stranded there…..wherever the hell _there_ is"

James says as his gaze becomes fixed upon the new warp drive and engines the ship was getting. Dimitri wasn't kidding when he said EVERYTHING was a prototype, James had never seen that type of warp drive before, saying 'it looked normal enough' would be a mistake, it had a diamond shaped outer metal casing, though it was see-through at the moment in case they needed to look inside, once it was installed, it would be too bright for human eyes to withstand and would have be covered in a special glass that makes it next to impossible to see through.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least we won't be the unfortunate buggers that have to 'observe and document' the Xenomorphs tearing the place to shit if it goes south"

Dimitri says as he gently slaps his friend on the back in an attempt to cheer him up

"Yea well I know….it's just that ever since-"

"Oh, speak of the devils"

Dimitri cuts his friend off and points out the large reinforced metal boxes being carried to the ship by the cargo lines

"…those things man…."

James quietly mutters

"Ever since I and Joseph were orphaned cause of them….he hasn't been the same since"

Dimitri's attempts to cheer his friend up fail, upon remembering the events that occurred not seven years ago, Dimitri's own mood drops significantly

"Yea I know man….everyone on this ship remembers the containment breach….._a lot_ of good people died…"

James closes his eyes and calmly walks away, not wanting to even be in the same room as the creatures that destroyed he and his brothers life's

"And there's the queen bitch…..hope she doesn't wake up on the trip"

Dimitri quietly follows his friend

"HEY BE CARFUL WITH THAT FUCK NUTS, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL?!"

The security officer shouts at one of his subordinates as he knocks a face-hugger jar over

"Sorry sir, I didn't want to drop the one I'm carrying is all, sir"

The subordinate shakily responds, being fully aware of what would happen if the jar cracked and the creature got loose, his grip tightening on the jar in his hands, the creature slurping around in the container, trying to get free so it can impregnate some unwarily host

The other hanger bay workers continuing on with their work, not even acknowledging the screw up

They know that they only have to stop working if someone shouts-

"BREACH!"

A scream echoes across the hanger bay as all the security officers and hanger bay workers pull out stun buttons and Tasers and rifles and net-guns

The doc workers and security personnel in the hanger bay quickly travel to the sound of the scream and find a doc worker with a face hugger already on his face, strangling him with its long spine like tail, its long, bony finger like appendages already have a firm grip on his face

"MMM MMM!"

The doc workers muffled shouts for his associates to put him out of his misseary being muffled by the Face hugger's tube

The security officer slowly approaches the downed doc worker and draws his pistol

"Damn…..kid turned 20 today…"

The security officer quietly mutters to himself as he aims at the face hugger and fires.

The sound of the gun going off echoes throughout the hanger bay, being silenced only by the machines continuing to work.

"Alright people….back to work….and someone help me carry him"

The security officer shouts as everyone but two security troops remain to assist with moving the body

"Laugh it up ass hats"

Joseph shouts at his buddies as they finish their military training, the holographic bodies of red coloured enemy soldiers disappear with a loud zap. The blue coloured living combatants all chuckling at joseph who tripped over his own weapon

"Sorry lad, sorry"

One of the combatants approaches joseph with his hand outstretched

"Let me help you up kid"

The individual says, his throat now clear, his rough voice sounded almost melodic after all the simulated guns had been screaming non-stop.

"Thanks man"

Joseph replies, his helmet hiding his cheeks which are burning furiously

_I'm never gonna hear the end of this, I just know it_

Joseph thinks to himself as he gets to his feet, with a silent nod of thanks to the individual

"Aww….well….at least we won with no casualties this time, EH Virgin?"

One of the other soldiers chuckle. "Virgin" being a nick name they had given him because he was 18 and still a virgin and because they couldn't think of a different name for him apart from "cub". And besides which, it provided some comic relief to the dark gritty battle environments in which they had been

"Fuck you guys"

Though Joseph may have looked serious in his training armour and carrying the gun he had, his voice was practically dripping with sarcasm

"But then you wouldn't be a virgin anymore"

One of the other soldiers, an adult, jokes

"Does masturbating count?"

Another, a teenager like joseph, asks in a sarcastic manner

"Trial and error I suppose"

Another suggests, one could easily tell he was another adult from his muscular body build and height

"Well…let's go get cleaned up lads"

The leader of the squad suggests to which they all silently nod "yes", some more eager than others.

On the way out of the large training room, Joseph looks back at the large, stadium-like battle training ground

_We should play more football or somethin'_

Joseph thinks to himself, not recalling the last time they just enjoyed a game of soccer or football or wrestling even.

"Hey, Virgin, you commin'?"

The sound of his friends draws him out of the brief fantasy of playing a game for fun instead of training

"yea, I'm coming"

"Is it all prepped and ready to go?"

The officer in charge of overseeing the deployment of the ships asks in a cold calculating tone, almost like a machine waiting for a yes or no answer. Turning to look at the equally robotic looking security officer

"Almost, sir. The last of the face huggers are being loaded into the ship's cargo hold as we speak"

The security officer then shows a little bit of emotion: sadness

"there was…..an incident earlier….there was a casualty in the hanger bay, one of the face huggers got loses…..he was terminated by the officer overseeing the cargo bay at the time…the deceased was a boy who turned 19 today, sir"

After processing what his underling had said, the officer's facial expression also turns to one of sympathy.

"That's a shame….continue on. Inform once the ship and her crew are ready to depart"

The officer gives his order in a drone like manner

"Yes sir!"

The underling salutes then prepares to exit the room

"Oh! One more thing"

The underling returns to his statue pose, giving his superior his normal soulless glare which the superior returned with an exact copy

"I want you to go with them, ensure the young ones survival and well-being above all the others, he is the special one after all"

The underling simply nods yes and exits the room in his usual mindless state despite planning on what to do and when to do it

A few hours later in the ships locker room…

"So….anyone else curious as to where we'll end up?"

Joseph asks as he looks himself in the mirror in his locker as he shaves his hair: his white clear skin, clean of all dirt or sweat with pieces of his blond hair now seeming dirty and brown, his short blond hair feeling short and almost prickly, his green eyes almost glowing an eerie green aura, though that was probably the lights increasing his eye colour in the mirror, his medium muscle build body, his nails all trimmed and clips neatly.

"Nope, not curios in the slightest, but none the less, lets saddle up to kick some ass! Better to armed and armoured and not need it, then need it and not have it"

His elder brother James replies from his locker located right next to Josephs

"Yea, let, good point, I guess I'll just take a little o' everything that I can carry….just in case"

Joseph replies with a cocky smile as he begins to place on his armour and weaponry

They all have nearly identical armour and weaponry, with the exepction that they each have different armour suited for different scenarios joseph's scenario is needing to get somewhere quick, remaining hidden and brief flight if need be as well as survival. He pulls out his skin-tight pants first, specialy made to connect him to his suit which is covered in the new prototype armour gel; making it almost as light as normal clothing, but still offer enough protection to save the wearer from an extreme fall or temporary exposure to some environmental hazards that would kill a normal human.

Next was the shirt, same as the pants, it helped to connect him to his armour, the clothing being a special fabric with special electrical ports that would allow his suit to run off his own bodies energy.

Next came the final touch, the armour itself. Joseph presses a button at the back of his locker and a square device opens up his locker slowly changes to allow himself to step into the machine he calls a locker, once his feet, hands and head are secured inside, the device closes with a loud metal "CLANK".

Joseph's breath quickens, he never did like this part: the lights inside the dark space he now occupies is lightened only by a very dim white light. The machine begins to assemble the armour around him. Making it so only if a sharp device were concentrated on a certain part of the suit would it come off or after the suit sustained a certain amount of damage would it fall off, no human has been able to tear the suit off of the owner before, and if the suit were to come off, its programed to only work for the owner who is "fused" with it.

Joseph can feel the machine pinching at him as it assembles the around him and slowly places It on, it would remain un-assembled in the locker so as to not take up room.

"OW the fucking thing pinched me!"

Joseph can hear the muffled voice of one of his friends from outside; Drake, comically shouting.

The suit finishes constructing and placing the suit around all of his body expect his head, which comes last

Two skinny metal hands appear at either side of his head, obscuring his vision completely as they slowly grab onto him, gently at first, but then they begin to tighten their grip, not enough to kill or harm, but enough to be uncomfortable. Then more tinny hands begin to add the inner parts of what would soon be: his helmet

_Whiiir. ZAP. Zap. Click. Click. Ctzzzzz. Whiir. ZAP_

The noises of the machine working around his head bombard his ears, giving him a slight headache. The one-way see-through glass visor comes into his view now, slowly powering up and running its usual start up process while the outer parts of the helmet are added.

_Suit start up process initiated…_

_User Joseph Rein pier…_

_Loading user Vital signs…_

_Loading user communication…_

_Loading user stress monitor…_

_Loading emergency systems…_

_Loading backup systems…_

_Loading beacon system…_

_Loading map…_

_Loading user H.U.D…_

_Loading complete_

_Suit ready for combat_

"Thank god that's over"

Joseph mutters to himself as the doors open

Joseph slowly exits the machine in his locker, taking one step, then another, no matter how many times someone put on a suit, it would always be shaky the first time getting out and taking your first steps again.

Joseph stands upright and brings his hands up to view, metal on the back side of the hand, soft gel on the other. Joseph then turns around and examines himself in the mirror.

His gas-mask looking helmet covered in the special-Materiel hoodie that has been designed to make him appear almost completely invisible to the naked eye, the process of the invisibility has been explained to him as "taking what's in front of him and placing it in front of him" from behind and "taking what's behind him and placing it in front of him", somewhat giving him the ability of a reptile.

His body suit also having the same material, though the armoured chest plate was still visible, though it was designed with the same material.

Looking over at his older sibling, James, he notices that he had chosen to be the 'heavy' of the group, carrying the smart gun and most armour of the group, he also has extra ammo in case he or his group run out.

Looking over to see that Brian was the field medic for the operation, which was strange for joseph because Brian never mentioned it before. He was also a fairly good melee fighter, so Joseph had expected him to be the one to take-

"Stab, Stab, stab"

Brian chants as he thrusts a large machete forward with three powerful thrusts. He then looks over at joseph

"I might need a sample of you urine virgin, medical procedure or some shit, don't remember, I dint exactly pay much attention in medical school, hahahhaha"

Well, at least there was one thing Joseph was sure of: their medic was insane

"hardy' fuckin' har, doc"

Dimitri shouts from across the room, carrying two medium sized boxes of what looked like explosives under each arm, he had very little armour so he could move his arms about freely.

"Hey, maggots, it's almost time for us to be departing, so get your shit together, a'ight?"

Their field commander Camron shouts as he enters the room, covered in pilot gear, he was the only one qualified to pilot their ship, the big one, and the smaller ones, though he had given the others some pointers and trained them to some extent, so that was something. Though they all appeared less human then normal, probably because they had covered their human faces with armour and masks and helmets, now they just looked like old-breed synthetics, the ones they used to use in combat (and some are still used in combat, just not as much).

The group all make their way to the cold, metal sliding doors of the locker room, but then again, everything was cold in a ship, unless it had a heater, space would make it get so cold you'd catch a cold if you worked long enough, but that's what happens in the cruel, unforgiving regions of space.

Joseph is the last to leave his locker, glancing at a picture he had taped to the door; his family, before his parents were killed in the containment breach those years ago.

"_OH MY GOD THERE IN THE ROOM, RUN, RUUN!"_

The voice of his father…..his last words to his family before getting torn apart, was him trying to save his family, he and his brother and mother from the Xenomorphs that had broken out. His mother was the last one to die, but he dint want to remember her death the most, it was the most painful for him, she, like his father; did not die quietly, only she died trying to save him in particular, the memory of their deaths, have haunted Joseph his entire life.

"yo, you commin' virgin!?"

James voice brings him back to reality

"Yea, wait up you twats!"

He shouts back his reply before staring at the picture a moment longer. He quickly grabs it in and places it securely in his chest plate, in the small space between his chest plate and suit.

_Alright, let's get this show on the road, I mean how bad could it be?_


	2. unexpected company

Joseph entered the hanger bay, all of the cargo had been loaded, weapons stocked, armed and ready, the workers had cleared out of the hanger bay, and the forest of wires and cranes that hung over head had all cleared out to make way for the soon-departing ship.

Joseph walked along the catwalk overseeing the hanger bay, he and his squad making their way to the extended bridge that connected the ship to the hanger bay. It was a fairly high way up off the ground. 200 feet to be precise, and that was just THIS hanger bay, Joseph got a headache whenever he tried to think about the BIG hanger bays and how massive they'd have to be. And that was only in this section of the ship, each section had its own number of hanger bays, both small and big. Each section was more like a city, and the cracker they lived on; a planet….for all joseph knew it could well have BEEN a planet before he arrived. But it was no time for those thoughts, he had more important things to do.

Finally arriving at the extending bridge, joseph and his squad made their way toward the ship, which loomed over them the closer they got, Joseph could now easily make out the door, a simple Hatch that had been left open to allow personnel access to the ship. A small forest of wires and cables obscured most of the underside of the extended bridge, yet joseph could barely make out the silhouettes of one of the many other squads making their way into the ship.

"**Attention all none-combat personnel, clear the hanger bay immediately, I repeat: Clear the hanger bay immediately"**

The sound of the hanger bays overseer came from the large speakers scattered all around the hanger bay, which was polished and shiny thanks to the almost slave-like labour of the doc workers. The metal on the floor below shined brightly from the lights of the hanger bay, so much that joseph could no longer make out any of the painted markings or warning labels on the floor below

_Just don't look down_

Joseph repeatedly thinks to himself, but no matter how much he tells himself not to, he can't help but look down again

_YOU'RE LOOKIN' DOWN!_

He mentally shouts at himself

"Not to worry, virgin, if you fall: you won't live long enough to feel the pain"

Joseph hears Dimitri's voice from behind

"Really?"

Joseph responds hopefully. Though he had no intention of falling off, he was curious.

"I hope not, it would be complete agony if you do survive"

Dimitri responds with a snicker

"Thanks, that makes me feel much better"

Joseph responds before concentrating back on getting to the ship

"**All personnel have left the hanger bay, preparing airlock for ship departure"**

The overseer's voice booms again, echoing slightly off the vast hanger bays walls.

Though Joseph was looking forward to spending some time with his squad again, he felt the 'butterflies in the stomach' a sickening feeling, his mind was starting to question coming along for the mission, even though he didn't really have a choice in the matter. It would go away after the ship took off, it usually did.

After passing through the ships hatch, his backpack firmly on his back, Joseph looks around at the halls of the ship he would be calling home for the next few months. The halls ceilings, floor and walls had all been polished; the blue metal shimmering brightly from the white lights that illuminated the way.

"Crap, people, were runnin' a little behind, clock it to the bridge!"

Brian's voice suddenly booms from the front of the line and the group behind running quickly to the different halls and doorways that would eventually lead to the bridge

_At least the uneasy feeling is gone…_

Joseph thinks to himself as he easily outruns his squad members, taking a left, then up some stairs, then a right, then up some more stairs again, then down a long hallway, looking behind himself, he notices that he has lost sight of his teammates

_Fucking slow fatties_

Joseph comically thinks to himself as he comes to the door to the command centre of the bridge, placing his hand on the scanner, the machines operating the door take a while to scan his hand as if to say "alright, calm down, now who are you again?". Then finally after a few seconds pass by and the sound of his teammates finally catching up grow louder. The sleek, shiny blue doors to the command centre slide apart and allow him to enter.

The command centre hadn't changed since the last time he was on one of these ships. The chairs all had a console of their own, ablaze with flashing lights and buttons, Joseph walks over to the glass that allows the pilot to see what their heading towards, specially created so that if any projectile came near the glass, it would activate a type of shield, though it only activated when something as fast as a bullet came close to it, if someone were to punch the glass, that would be just barely under the speed and allow said fist to impact the glass. Missiles were another story though. Though why someone would ever want to punch the glass is beyond Joseph's comprehension, the glass is the only thing…..okay, apart from the life support and the metal the ship was made out of; the glass was the only thing keeping the air in and the cold unforgiving vacuum of space out.

"Hey there kid, you with F.C.A.S?"

The voice of a woman comes from behind Joseph, quickly turning around, his plasma pistol side arm at the ready, he aims it at whoever snuck up on him.

"OH! Sorry ma'am"

Joseph says as he holsters his side arm upon seeing the woman who would be overseeing the deployment and progress of the squads once they were planet side

"Relax kid, though you're fast on your feet and you've got nice reflexes. Hope that keeps you alive, remember: you have a home, friends and family to come back to"

The woman says as she slowly approaches Joseph's side, her hands relaxed behind her back, as if she were tied up.

"Well….technically, I have friends and a home to come back to…..but my family is coming with me…..what's left of it anyway"

Joseph says as he stares out into the darkness of space through the transparent energy field keeping the vacuum of space out. Looking at the shiny stars that littered the blackness of space

"Hmm? OH…..my god, it's you…..sorry, I haven't met you before…..but I know who you are….I'm sorry about what happened to your parents…they were good people"

The woman quietly says as she places her right hand on his left shoulder

"Thanks….they were good people…..I hope I live up to their example"

Joseph responds, struggling to keep back the unpleasant memories of what happened on that fateful day…..or night…..in space you can't really tell if its day or night. Up or down….in fact those things don't really apply in space.

The sound of the door opening again draws Joseph and the woman's attention to Joseph's squad finally arriving

"You're a fast little shit aren't you?!"

Dimitri laughs loudly, his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. Then he notices the woman

"Hey, who's the chick?"

Brian whacks Dimitri on the back of the head fairly hard as he passes him

"OUR superior for this little expedition!"

Brian yells at Dimitri without even looking back at him. He approaches the woman and salutes her

"Brian, staff sergeant of The First Encounter Assault Squad. Reporting for duty ma'am!"

The woman extends her hand, and Brian slowly accepts the hand shack

"Carrel, Chief warrant officer 2, at ease soldier"

Brian slowly relaxes his stance.

"and don't worry about your soldiers little…"outburst?" I actually prefer when people don't act so high strung around me when we're not in a battle situation"

Carrel says as she gestures to Dimitri who is busy rubbing the back of his head.

"That fucking hurt"

He quietly mumbles to himself

"Any guesses on where we'll end up?"

James pipes up

"Yea, actually"

One of the other members of their squad "Billy", a teenager like Joseph replies

"Really?"

Joseph asks with sincere curiosity

"HA! FUCK no!"

Billy replies, earning a few laughs from his group

"Alright"

Joseph says, getting everyone's attention

"Ladies"

He looks at his squad mates, then over at Carrel

"And gentleman. We should probably get back to leaving shouldn't we?"

Carrel smacks her forehead in a fake show of shock

"Oh my of course…..how could I ever forget!"

She then slaps Joseph on the back in a friendly manner

"We are leaving, I was just waiting for your slow ass team mates to get here"

She giggles as most of josephs squad try to hide their embarrassed faces

"Alright, everyone take a seat and strap in! It's time we get this show on the road, I'm sure everyone else has had time to get settled in"

Carrel shouts. But as the group are strapping into their respective chairs, Michael, seated next to Joseph, shouts

"Affirmative ladies, it's time to strap in and strap on, it might get a bit bumpy!"

Earning a few childish giggles from the younger members of the group, the rest simply ignore him and go about preparing the ship for its departure

"Thrusters are warming up, everything and everyone is checked in as secured! All hatches closed!"

Dimitri shouts. Joseph always gets extreme butterflies in the stomach at these take offs; one fuck up and the whole thing is called off. Next one to shout it the female in the room; Carrel

"Prep all thrusters and landing gear for take-off, make sure to get our heading right and don't fuck up those coordinates!"

Josephs turn was just around the corner now

"All thrusters prepet and landing gear is operational!"

Dimitri shouts

"Okay, little brother. You're up!"

James shouts to Joseph. The sooner the better.

"Anti-gravity couplings disabled, heading at fifteen point seven five. Activating thrusters…..now!"

Joseph activates the different mechanics, shouting each one as he goes, like bouncer reading off the guest list, the ship violently shakes for a few seconds after the anti-gravity couplings holding the ship up off the ground are disabled.

"Hey, anyone else see that warning?"

Billy says as he bombards his control panel with his fingers, trying to find the warning again

"No, I'm fairly certain it's just yo- no wait, I got it too"

James says as he too gets a flashing warning on his control panel

"What warning? I'm getting nothing but smooth sailing"

Joseph laughs at his squad mate's misfortune

"Warning: face hugger specimen 619 is not properly secured"

Carrel shouts

"I'll go check it out"

Joseph says as he unstraps himself from his seat.

Making his way out of the command bridge

"HEY!"

He hears Carrel shout just as he was about out of ear range

"Yea?"

"Be careful kid, that particular Xeno has been causing all kinds of strife, it's smarter than the others, I swear. Just in its face hugger stage I can swear it's been watching us, as if it was planning, so just be careful"

"Will do Ma'am"

Joseph then begins his fairly long journey down to the 'specimen' hold area

_A smart xeno? Shit that wouldn't be good, it's bad enough that the fucking QUEEN can think and from rumours I've heard, even operate some machinery…but if her children were to become as smart as her….._

Joseph's thoughts were beginning to turn to darker ideas

_Well then I suppose…..well…we'd be fucked...can't imagine what we'd do against smart bugs…_

As joseph walks through one of the many halls of the ship, the ground begins to shake violently

"The fuck was that!?"

Joseph shouts to no one in particular as he leans against a shaking wall for support

"**This is the captain, we appear to have been engaged by unknown hostiles, MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS LADS!"**

Carrels voice comes from the ships speakers

_Fuck me, I'd better check on the face huggers and get back to my post_

Joseph begins running as fast as his legs can take him to the face hugger hold of the ship

_I hope those little bastards didn't get free!_


	3. now it gets interesting

"Why are they attacking us if they know they can't win? We only JUST got out of the planet cracker, there NO way in hell they could take it on….perhaps, they accidently came here? Wonder if we should let em go?"

Carrel says aloud as if she were expecting her Crew to know

"Maybe we can take a few of em alive? Dissect 'em maybe?"

Brian loudly suggests to his associates

"Maybe, depends on whether or not there's anything left to dissect after we blow 'em out to bits"

Billy laughs as he programs all of the ships defence turrets to lock onto the enemy ships weapons and begin a non-stop barrage, despite the crackers cannons already barraging on the enemy ship

"It's fairly large though isn't it? I mean, you know, despite the fact that the cracker dwarfs it in both size and firepower"

Brian silently gives them a small shred of respect for building something like that….whatever "they" are

"We'll knock out their guns first, then their engines so they can't run away

Carrel says in a calm, collected tone. Why worry anyway? They had the cracker on their side.

"_**This is a bit troubling!"**_

The group hear the voice of one of the crackers crew coming from the ships speakers

"What is it? What's wrong?"

James asks as he continues to monitor the ships system, worrying about the crackers systems would be about as useless as worrying about a cigarettes you dropped on the ground 3 years ago; pointless and a waste of energy, besides the cracker had thousands of people monitoring the leviathan of a ships system every day.

Suddenly the cracker stops firing at the enemy ship, leaving it crippled in space

"_**Well…..we've detected the enemy ship, though somewhat primitive, at least compared to us…..its filled with technology which if activated or damaged by our guns, could result in an explosion powerful enough to rip all ships apart"**_

The crew quickly go dead silent. No one had considered, however primitive the enemy was, that they might have a powerful weapon on bored

"Well….we'll handle this control, over and out!"

Carrel shouts with determination before terminating the communication between their ship and the cracker

"uh…..ma'am…..what are you planning'?"

James asks nervously, even Brian seemed a bit nervous of the captain now. Carrel ignores the question and instead opens a channel to the whole ship

"This is the captain, prepare the warp jump, we'll be bringing some guests along with us…and once we're through. Send the Xenomorph pods over, we'll let the Xenomorphs take over the ship, then blow it to shit!"

Carrel begins to press the needed buttons, flip the needed switches, and pull the needed leavers, anything and everything needed, she was doing without a second thought, after all: that was their REAL home behind them that was under threat. It is natural for children to want to protect their home

Hyper drive: activating; 50%

Dimensional rift drive: activated preparing to open dimensional portal

Thrusters approaching maximum burst

Shields at 100%

Guns unavailable, shells being recharged and replaced

"Okay, HERE WE GO PEOPLE!"

Carrel shouts as a large light speeds from the dimensional cannon rift into an unoccupied area of space near the enemy ship

The centre of the portal shows a crystal clear, almost picture like space view of a planet, almost identical to earth, with the expectation that the continents did not match…earth…how they longed for their home world….or more accurately, the home world of their supreme leader….their lord and master….he remains a mystery even to the admiral of the planet cracker…..but there have been rumours surrounding his powers and abilities.

_***Ka-thooom***_

The sound of the enemy ship breaking apart as it enters the portal, almost muted out by the space between them and the glass, still manages to alert them that they need to hurry and catch up, at this rate the ship will fall to the planet…..their presence would undoubtedly be discovered…..unless they made it look like the enemy ship was the ONLY one…..and if there were to be an unfortunate disaster that killed the crew off…..there would be no witnesses of the planet cracker….no witnesses of them at ALL.

Which is exactly what Carrel was planning. Though her plan was a bit more devious then that, the Xenomorphs she'd send over would serve as a sort of 'security detachment' once the ship crash landed on the planet…or once the PARTS of the enemy ship crash landed on the planet, the Xenomorphs would survive….they had so far in situations like this. The Xenomorphs would serve to make their job easier, killing anyone or anything that got curious enough to approach the ship.

Carrel couldn't see a flaw in her plan, with the exception that the planets 'Judgement' would come earlier then the crew were expecting, but that was the crews mission, to render judgment on any planet they came across, regardless of its position, size, population or (now with the help of their new technology) Dimension.

Carrels ship quickly began to gain speed, needing to catch up to the enemy ship before it travelled through the portal, there was telling how severe the time difference was from going from one end of the portal to the other. For all they knew, what could be seconds for them could be years for…..whatever was in the other ship.

"Captain….I just had an idea…captain….."

Dimitri slowly suggests

"Let's hear it, trooper"

"Well…..…why don't we send over the whole payload?"

"…..the whole payload? Not just half or even just the pods?"

"Well ma'am….the sooner we get rid of the Xenomorphs, the sooner we have more space for other things, perhaps we could even bring back some specimens"

"And if that fails? Though I suppose we could just get more from the queen…"

"Actually ma'am, I was thinking of sending her over too….you know, so there isn't a Xenomorph civil war on the planet….the resulting hive would also be better guided….and if something happens, just send back a request for another batch"

"Hmmm….not a bad idea….okay….we'll do it your way….but you and the crew are going in as the boarding party"

"Yes ma'am"

With that, the crew began to prepare themselves and their gear for a boarding mission onto an enemy craft, though it was to be a fairly simple mission: Get on, plant the Xenomorphs. Get the hell out. But fate has a tendency to screw you over when you least expect, or even if you are expecting it.

"What the devil were you tryin' to do 619?"

Joseph places the face hugger jar back in its secure hold, from the looks of things, it was almost like the face hugger had planned this...as if it knew that it was in a fragile container…..though the jar was filled with a liquid to somewhat neutralize the face huggers acid…..it was almost as if the face hugger had intended to ram the side of the jar and knock its prison over…..but that can't be….only the QUEEN was the smart bug…that Joseph knew of at any rate.

"Well….shit…..you are an interesting one aren't you 619? Always causing trouble…"

But to say that 619 was always trying to break out would be a mistake. To the naked eye, or at first glance; it would appear that 619 was trying acting as a normal face hugger would, slurping around, trying to get a host, though Specimen 619 would usually just sit there and float in his…._its_ little prison, almost like it was waiting for something. An opening perhaps, and one would soon arrive, perhaps the face huggers waiting would pay off after all.

"_**Hey Joseph, if your down in the Xenomorph Cargo hold, I need you to start preppin' em for transportation, and make it snappy! We're gonna let em them greet our guests, and if our calculations are correct: the unknown ships inhabitants SHOULD die in the crash, but if the crash doesn't do it, the bugs will. Right that's all for now, HUSTLE! You and your team are going to get the privilege of taking the xeno's over to the ship!"**_

To say that Joseph was not surprised would be a lie, despite being a child soldier, he was still a soldier. He and the creatures that killed his parents, at least had ONE thing in common: they each held no end of animosity towards each other, the Xenomorphs hated all life forms though, so it wasn't any difference to them.

_Well shit, better get to work_

Joseph quickly begins to place all the Xenomorph glass containers into very sturdy metal jars, that once placed on the ground, would have a timer, almost like a timed explosive...and with equally the same loss of life, if not more.

While placing the jars into the tightly fit metal casings, Joseph could SWEAR he saw glimpse of specimen 619…..watching him….studying him…..

It was beginning to scare Joseph, being down here with the creatures, all alone with no help, if one of the things got free, there was no one else in the room apart from him for the creature to go after…..call it cowardice, but Joseph has seen first-hand what the creatures do, how they are born…..he silently gives a prayer to ANYTHING that if a Xenomorph were to capture him and he were to get face hungered, that one of his squad mates would put a bullet in him and end his suffering.

The sound of foot-steps quickly approaching – lots of footsteps – causes Joseph to snap back to reality

"C'mon, C'mon, we don't know what the enemy crew are doing, for all we know their prepping an explosive finale' for us!"

The sound of his brother coming fills Joseph with both extreme happiness, and extreme uncertainty: he could feel the cold feeling of fear melting away….but now his brother would also be in here…..it was now his own life as WELL as his brothers that were in danger should anything go amiss. But it was natural for younger siblings to feel safer around their elder siblings, to look up to them for guidance and protection.

"FUCKING MOVE IT! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WE'RE IN A COMBAT SITUATION HERE!"

James didn't sound all too happy about something, probably just giving them the usual scream to keep the troops moving forward

_Wait, a combat situation? Surly the enemy ship was taken care of…._

Joseph's thoughts were beginning to take a darker turn

_Unless….unless there's more of them_

James comes charging through the rooms doors, almost like a Raging animal, though his eyes were filled with both fear and excitement

"LITTLE BROTHER! WE HAVE A CLUSTER FUCK TO GET UNDER WAY!"

James roughly grabs his little brother on the shoulders and pulls him close, their faces are almost touching when Joseph is finally able to start the beginnings of a response, his brother cuts him off again

"uh..…wha-"

"SHITS 'BOUT TO HIT THE INTER GALACTIC MOTHA' FUCKIN' FAN!"

"Uh…calm down?"

"I CAN GUARANTEE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TRAINED FOR SHIT LIKE THIS! NEITHER HAVE ANY OF THE OTHERS!"

"Why are you shouting so loudly?"

"BECAUSE. I'M. SO._ FUCKING. __**PUMPED!**_"

"….I can…..see that?"

"THIS SHITS GONNA BE ONE FOR THE HISTORY BOOKS, EVEN BY THE MASTERS STANDARDS!"

"Has my brother been stealing the commanders "medicine?" or is he just getting over an addiction of some sort?"

Joseph finally averts his gaze from his Elder siblings and stares almost pleadingly at his other squad mates who are only just arriving to the room. Panting and sweating with their hands on their knees for support

"He *Gasp* was fucking *Wheeze* as fast *gasp* as you!"

Dimitri is the first to say. Looking over to see Billy lying on the floor, a frown on his face

"Never again"

Billy mutters as he wipes the sweat from his brow

"We're probably all fucking walking aquariums in our suits 'cause of that little jog"

Looking over at Michael he sees Michael actually looks like he's going to vomit

"don't come near me, I'm 'a puke in a sec'"

Michael mutters as he clutches his stomach and mouth. Drake was probably only the one of the group who ran down to Joseph who looked normal, a few beads of sweat here and there, but other than that, he was fine, he even waves at Joseph with a friendly smile.

James slowly begins to regain his composure

"Uh….sorry about that little bro"

James face begins to turn bright red, he attempts to hide it by sliding his helmet on

"Right, let's get to work, ladies"

Brian interrupts before anyone can say anything else, ending the little excitement outburst

"In case you guys have forgotten, we're in a room full – _FULL_ – of face huggers, just a reminder"

James almost completely freezes in place.

"I…..I uh…..sort of forgot about that"

James says in honest shock

"I told you not to get ahead of yourself, especially Right after being injected"

Brian whacks James upside the back of his head

"Injection, sir?"

Joseph inquires

"Yea, I just gave him….well…you know….its….protocol….and you're the last one to get it"

Brian says as he pulls out a needle filled with what looks like Blue, bubbly liquid, but upon closer inspection, you'd see thousands of tiny scarab like machines. Injected into troops so their heart beats, blood flow, and other important things for body survival, are monitored from the safety of the ship.

"Uh….fuck I hate this part, it's even worse than getting the suits put on"

Joseph mutters as Brian approaches him with the needle in hand

"It will only sting for a moment….what comes next…..more so"

Brian quickly stabs the needle into Joseph's neck. The small machines quickly entering Josephs blood stream.

"Huh...not as bad as I rememb- _**OH GOD NOW ITS AS BAD AS I REMEMBER!**_"

Josephs scream of brief agony echoes throughout the ship, startling the squad's three levels in any direction.

"Okay…..now that everyone is done…we can get back on with the mission"

Brian says in a triumphed tone

"Yes sir!"

The squad members all salute and quickly begin taking the face hugger jars from their current secured hold and moving them towards the ships docking bay

_I REALLLLLLLY don't wanna be stuck in a fighter class with these little buggers_

Josephs mentally cries to himself

Walking down the long, tall, blue light hallway of the ships interior felt almost like prisoners taking the 'final walk' as they are taken to be executed. The greyish yet somewhat blue-green coloured floors lights eliminating their way, the group all make sure not to trip up. Oh how embarrassing it would be to fuck up after getting so close to the end of this small warm up.

Arriving at a fork in the hallway, leading off into different directions, the group go left, then take a right, then after arriving at another fork, they go down some stairs and finally arrive at the final stretch. The last few hallways before the hanger bay

These halls were slightly different coloured, due to the Red warning lights blaring, informing them that the hanger bay was in use (or more accurately would SOON be in use)

The doors continue to slide apart upon detecting movement, finally arriving at the final set of doors, the group walk up to them, they slide apart, almost in slow motion, as if to set the mood for them, but it was probably just their minds messing with them.

The ship they'd be using to transport the Xenomorphs to the other ship, shinning after being polished repeatedly, a large triangle shaped ship, it was large enough to house them and their unpleasant guests, a large metal container, specially created cryo sleep for transporting the queen quietly, at least until they opened the container and let her out. Each squad member had a face hugger jar, but they'd be more coming, the other squad mates would be bringing them along shortly.

"So…..we're a big happy family for the next few years or so huh?"

Dimitri remarks as he fastens his face hugger jar to one of the many different jar holds in the ship's cargo section. The ship was fairly straight forward, fast, able to carry a squad of soldiers behind enemy lines or onto enemy ships, had its own winch to carry to large containers they also came with, if it wasn't used to carry weapons or ammo or other smaller vehicles, it was used to carry queens. Its draw back was its engines were vulnerable to enemy fire, or if something were to get jammed into the engines exhaust ports, which were located just outside of the cockpit canopy.

"Shit man, we're ALWAYS family, Brothers to the very end, my man, to the _very end_"

James replies as he also places his face hugger jar behind his seat and sits next to Dimitri. Soon followed by the others. The order was: Dimitri, James, Brian, Billy, Joseph, Michael and drake as the pilot. They exited the ship in that order, and remained in formation.

Soon after the squad had fastened themselves and the face hugger jars in, the other squads arrived and began loading the remaining face hugger jars to the empty remaining places, and quickly left the hanger. The squads did not even say a word to one another, until nearly all of the personal were either out of the hanger or in the ship, the leaders of the other squads quickly gave Joseph and his friends the natural salute of respect: clenching your left fist and holding it against your heart.

"Good luck, brothers"

They say before following their corresponding squads out of the hanger

"Final touches are being added now cap'n"

Drake's voice comes from the front of the ship, through the door-less cockpit.

"Understood"

Brian replies in his usual drone-like manner as he watches the ramp slowly lift up. From inside the ship, the squad can hear the sound of the ships winch and other mechanical parts operation to fit the container with the queen to the ship.

"aaaaanannnd, DONE! We're OFF LADS!"

Drake shouts as he presses the screen in front of him at chest height, bringing up the ships mechanical features and weapons.

Giving the bird's-eye-view blue prints of the ship one last look over. Gently pressing the engines, a small green box coming up with "ready" indicating both engines were ready, he gently presses the black, featureless arms of the chair and holographic bars appear at either side of him

Using his fingers to slowly pull the holo-bars back like throttles, the ships engines scream to life, slowly rising the ship off of the hanger bay floor with its almost eerie blue coloured plasma flames. Then slowly doing the same for the holographic bar on his right, the ship slowly moves forward.

_Here we go_

Joseph quietly hums to himself, the ship suddenly begins shacking slightly

"We've left the hanger bay, and are now approaching the enemy ship, it looks fairly bad….from what my scans are saying, there's been several hull breaches….though it's still doing fairly well, considering its engines and weapons are offline….persistent bastards….whatever they are"

Drake tells his comrades as he examines the scans of the enemy ship. Looked to be some sort of mother ship….perhaps some kind of dreadnaught.

Suddenly, just as everything seemed to calm down, the ship begins to shack violently, the crew would have been thrown about had it not been for the harnesses they had.

"COCK SUCEKRS ARE FIRING ON US, I GUESS ALL THEIR WEAPONS WERENT KNOCKED OFFLINE! WE'LL STILL BE ABLE TO STICK THE LANDING….."

Despite the interior of their ship shacking violently, Brian maintains his composure

"You don't sound 100% soldier, what's wrong?"

"Well….we'll be crash landing on the enemy ship…..MIGHT be able to fly her out of the enemy ship as it enters the planets orbit…..we'll just have to survive the Xenomorphs and whatever else is on the ship"

"so we have to survive a crash landing, boarding an enemy ship full of unknown hostiles, and survive the Xenomorphs who will be BEYOND pissed off that we have kept them drugged and half asleep all this time, then survive a crash landing in our ship or a crash landing in the enemy ship that would still be full of pissed of Xenomorphs who would probably go after us FIRST and then possibly have to fend off any natives of the planet?"

Brian says, his composure still maintained. Whereas Josephs Jaw was hanging down in disbelief, was it fear or excitement, he couldn't tell.

"Yes sir….that's the bulk of it"

"…fuck it, no one lives forever"

The squad almost seemed happy that they were going to continue the attack

"_**FOR THE BROTHERHOOD!"**_

The crew all shout in sync

The ship begins to speed at break neck speeds towards the enemy ship, more specifically, towards the massive damage affected areas of the ship

"HERE WE GO!"

Drake shouts just before the ship shacks and the loud, scream of metal against metal fills everyone's ears. The crew all unstrap themselves after the ship stops shacking, though smock has begun to pour out, possibly being sucked out into the vacuum of space

"Okay, spread out, don't take off your helmets or you'll suffocate and for the love of all that is holy, DONT let the Xenomorphs out just yet, Drake, can you get the bird back up?"

Brian gives out his orders before looking at Drake with an almost pleading expression through his helmet.

"I don't believe so sir, she is not getting back up"

Suddenly, the squad all get the feeling that their not alone, looking around they don't see anyone, when Brian is about to shove it off as suspicion or nervousness taking its toll, his helmets radar begins beeping

"Get ready lads, we are not alone…"

Brian says as he arms his rifle, his squad mates doing the same, looking around though, they see nothing, just odd metal, strange Alien symbols, there were rumours that there was a species that used the Xenomorphs as something, they just couldn't recall what it was at the time.

_***CLANG!***_

The sound from the metal container was a positive instigator that the queen was awoken by all of the ruckus, the metal container began to dent and give way, the queen was beginning to break Free!

"Uh….captain, I think we'd better-"

_***CRASH!***_

_***SCREEECH!***_

The squad members, Brian included, all cover their ears as the queen breaks free and unleashes an un-earthly, unnatural and unnerving Cry. She was free now. And she was going to get pay-back against those that imprisoned her, and to make a new hive for her children.

Unknown by the squad members, the actions happening in what was best described as an Alien Hanger, did not go unnoticed, several cloaked beings were watching the humans with anger, though it was difficult to know who really threw the first blow, this would end in bloodshed, but at the sight of the Xenomorph queen breaking free, and dozens of Face huggers heading off into different directions of the ship. The figures knew they had to act fast. These humans would have be second priority, the Xenomorphs could not take over the ship…if they did, and the ship travelled through that strange portal and crash landed on that unsuspecting planet….the planet would surly perish.

(shit that took me quite a while to type, buts its quiet entertaining, let me know what you guys think, huh?)


	4. chapter 4 Human POV

_**(Humans)**_

"IT'S THE QUEEN! SHE'S FREE!"

Dimitri's fear had full control over him, his voice was almost crackling from suddenly screaming so loud

"WHAT DO WE DO!?"

Joseph shouts. The group aiming their guns at the queen, but slowly backing up, knowing that their guns wouldn't do anything more than further piss off the already furious creature

"RUUUN!"

Brian shouts as he dashes toward a nearby door way, leading into a fairly well light hallway, though completely Different from human design in its own way, it was still a pathway they could take.

Yet not a second after Brian shouted the queen began to charge at them, Joseph, in his panicked state, fell over a random piece of scrap from the crash. He fell flat on his face, he would have felt a painful impact were it not for his helmet, though his visor had been cracked, he didn't even bother to turn around, he prefer to wait for the inevitable without seeing it coming.

The stomping of the queen repeated itself only a few times, she was fairly large after all and she could easily cover vast distances in a short time span. Joseph didn't need to be facing her to know she was towering over him right now, to know she was either going to crush him beneath her feet, or impale him with her large tail (would probably cut him in half too).

James is the first to notice that his little brother is not among those safely in the hallways narrow corridors, and rushes back out to the alien hangar, there he sees a sight that strikes his heart worse than any flesh wound; his little brother was lying on the ground, the queen was towering over him, there was NO way Joseph could escape, no matter what anyone did, the queen would still kill him. A million thoughts and ideas flood James mind: could he rush the queen? Would she be too busy killing him to worry about his little brother? Could he shoot at her and hope for the best?

Joseph, from his prone position, slowly raises his head to look at his elder sibling. Their eyes lock onto each other. And through the cracked visor on Joseph's helmet, he could see in Joseph's eyes what Joseph was expecting him to do: perform a mercy killing, it was expected to spear soldiers from suffering at the hands of the Xenomorphs, whether they were face hungered or being torn to shreds by a warrior or drone.

James slowly raises his rifle, the weapon shaking in his grasp. He could barely breath, any air he tried to breathe in would come back out as a chocked gasp. His eyes were watery and his pupils were shacking, he was, at the moment, no longer the disciplined soldier he started out as

_i-i-i-i…..can I really shoot my little brother?! My own flesh and blood!?_

James can't make up his mind, but he knows, He doesn't have a choice, his little brother is going to die and the only thing left to be decided was whether his brother died quickly from a bullet through the head or suffer whatever the Xenomorph queen had planned. Even so, James had the weapon aimed at his little brother, but his finger wouldn't pull the trigger, his mind was now screaming at him

_DO IT, DO IT BEFORE THE SCREAMING STARTS, DON'T LET HIM SUFFER LIKE MOM AND DAD!_

That particular memory, his watery eyes were making it default to make out Josephs details. Suddenly Joseph wasn't there anymore, instead, it was his father, staring at him. Then his mother. Then back to Joseph….was he losing his mind already? He hadn't even killed his last family member yet and he was already going insane?

Everything seemed to travel in slow motion as James saw the Queens tail preparing to skewer his defenceless little brother, the tail pulled back and was about to thrust forward, when a strange roar came from somewhere nearby, James couldn't see whatever it was that was roaring at the time, but he was eternally grateful: the Queen seemed to completely forget about Joseph and was now Hissing at the source of the roar, with one swift movement, the queen was away from joseph and charging towards whatever had roared, screeching her unnatural battle cry, or was it a call? A signal? But to what? The face huggers were-

"FUCK, the little face hugging bastards got free thanks to the crash!"

Drake's voice crackles through the squads radio systems in their helmets. But James doesn't care about anything else right now, instead he focuses on getting his little brother to safety, he doesn't even remember leaving the safety of the narrow hallway, but he is at Joseph's side already, picking him up and helping him back to the hallway were the others were waiting.

"FUCK, WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE GUYS!?"

Billy can be heard shouting, causing everyone in the squad to wince from the volume in their radios

*BTBTBTBTBTBTBBTBTBTBTBT*

The almost defining, yet somehow quiet and tranquil sound of Billy's rifle firing can be heard both from the radios and form down the hallway

*ROOOAAAAAAR*

An exact replica of the sound that saved Josephs life can be heard in response to the gunfire

"FUCKING CRAB PEOPLE, AH SWEET JESUS THERS MORE OF 'EM"

Billy shouts as he shoots down several of the targets, despite them appearing to be just as confused as he was. Though from the angered growls they were emitting, they were only wounded

"Don't waste ye'r ammo, let's get out of here!"

Brian shouts as he forces billy to lower his weapon. Staring back at the creatures he wounded only moments ago, they looked to be falling back, quiet possibly to prepare for a counter attack

"Michael! How long 'till this ship passes through the portal?"

Brian shouts into his mic

"In exactly three second's sir!"

"I'M BEING SERIOUS SOLDIER!"

"AS AM I SI-"

But before Michael could finish, his was cut off by the ship violently vibrating. The strange, transparent blue light from the portal passing through everything and anything it came across

"S-s-s-s-h-h-h-h-h-hi-i-i-i-t-t-t-t-t C-a-a-a-p-t-t-t-a-a-a-a-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n!"

Michael shouts into his mic, though his voice was distorted and shaky from the portal

"g-g-g-e-e-e-e—t-t-t-t-t-t r-r-r—r—e-a-a-a—a-d-d-y-y- - l-a-a-a—d-d-ds-s-s—s!"

Brian's attempts to warn his squad mates fail as the crew all become disorientated and sick from passing through the portal. Most of them take off their helmets and vomit on the spot, covering their once polished metal boots in vomit, as well as smoke and dust from the crash

"Shit, captain, we're through the portal!"

Michael shouts as he finishes vomiting. Before vomiting again

"Yea no shit Sherlock… How long 'till this thing crash lands on the planet?!"

Brian shouts, he hadn't prepared for this at all, his squad were disorientated, sick and probably wounded. And now the ships inhabitants were trying to kill them, as well as the Xenomorphs

"Did anyone see were the face huggers went?"

Joseph examines his helmets cracked visor, it wasn't that damaged, he could still use it, just need to make sure it didn't get any more damaged.

"They went off into different sections of this ship, probably because the queen told 'em too"

Drake remarks, catching Joseph's curiosity

"So we can get back to our ship and get the hell out of here?"

"Sort of, we can take off, but we'd crash again, and then she won't be getting back up, and she's been damaged so she can't offer any protection against the vacuum of space, and her weapons systems are down"

"Good enough for me, were going back"

Brian interrupts the two

"But sir! What if the queens still there?!"

James shouts, he nearly lost his little brother to that bitch, he wasn't happy with the idea of putting him in the same room as that thing again.

"She's probably still distracted by whatever made that noise…..at least I hope so"

Brian knew the risks, but what other option did they have? No other option seemed as good as getting off the ship. If they tried to stay here, there was no telling what would happen, sure any death would be better than the one that waited for them in the hanger, they knew what Xenomorphs do to prisoners; to their food. But still, they had to get off this ship eventually, sooner was better than later, considering the encounter with the ship, firing on each other was exactly considered friendly.

"Y….yes, sir! But….i can't lose my brother to those things"

"I'll be fine, first time was a fluke, won't happen again, I promise"

Joseph places his hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him, though the truth was; Joseph was still scared out of his mind. To come close to a Xenomorph is one thing, but to be the centre of attention for the queen herself, to have her tower over you, without her egg sac to hold her back. That was another thing entirely.

"_**roooaaaaaaaaaaaaar!***_

The same sound form earlier, but slightly different, sounded like it, whatever IT was, was in pain.

"Well we better get moving NOW, it sounds like whatever it is that the queens after, she's winning! Let's MOVE!"

Brian barks his orders at his squad. They all take position and prepare to re-enter the hanger, but as they're about to move Dimitri is grabbed by an unseen foe, and used as a battering ram to knock down his entire team

"What the FUCK, SHOOT IT!"

Dimitri shouts after being thrown across the room

"Hey BILLY, your friends are back!"

Joseph remarks as he gets back onto his feet

"Can anyone see him!?"

James shouts as he looks around the hallway, despite the light from the hallway. He can't see the foe. At least not yet

"Fuck this, the bastards invisible, activate IR"

Switching to Infrared; the squad all immediately spot the foe: he has a muscular body build, humanoid in shape and design. He appears to be wearing some form of metal kilt and some heavy looking metal wrist pads; it also has a strange form of mesh clothing. It has a mask: and the mask is the real eye catcher; it appears to be of metal, yet it has a strange design about it, the eyes look extremely oval and, glowing.

"I think the bastards also have infrared cap'n!"

Dimitri shouts and fires three precise shots into the foe's chest. The foe drops to the floor, presumably dead. But soon after hitting the floor, more targets rush around the corner, carrying odd spears and strange disks. One of them, the leader from his position in the front and the way the others make way for him; he's carrying no weapon expect for the blades coming out of the devices on his wrists and a strange shoulder mounted looking device, which begins to glow an eerie light blue glow

_Is that a cannon of some kind?_

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK DOWN!"

Brian shouts and drops to the floor as the area behind him explodes in a shower of metal and sparks

"OPEN FIRE! TAKE EM DOWN THEN HAUL ASS BACK TO THE SHIP!"

Brian's shouting probably didn't reach Josephs ears, he was the closest to the explosion, still not having moved from his position after entering the hallway from his close encounter with the queen. His ears were ringing from the explosion, he couldn't hear his teammates firing their weapons, but he could see them doing so; he couldn't hear his commander shouting at him, but he could see Brian trying to tell him something. He couldn't hear his elder brother approach him, but he was at his side, checking him for injuries and shielding him from the fight.

Josephs attempt to protest were futile: his body was still in disarray after being knocked to the ground by the explosion. He had the wind knocked out of him and was in no position to participate in this fire fight. Despite wanting to, he couldn't move or properly breathe

"Take down the leader!"

Brian continues to try and supress the enemy soldiers; to some success, some of them had taken cover back around the corner; but not before throwing their strange disks towards the squad. At first the disks missed them, bounced off the wall behind them; but the disks then began to bounce off of the walls, ceilings and the floor. One of the disks managed to inflict a deep cut on Billy's left inner thigh, and one deep cut on Josephs left arm, both wounds were almost to the bone, causing both boys to scream in agony

"COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKING RIM JOB DONKEY BALL SUCKING GOAT FUCKING DICK LICKING FAGGOT FUCK!"

Billy's screaming was the only one that the squad could understand; he was at least screaming in English. Joseph was screaming through clenched teeth whereas Billy's mouth was wide open in shock and pain.

"That's some fancy shit they have, WATCH OUT FOR THE DISKS THEY BOUNCE BACK!"

"YEA NO SHIT DRAKE!"

Michael reloads his weapon while giving drake a death glare, he didn't mean it of course: Michael and drake were best friends. But in the heat of a battle you don't really have time to stop and think about things.

Michael is able to get a clear headshot at one of the disk throwers when he attempts to exit from his cover and throw his disk that had since returned to him. Once his body hits the floor however; the whole ship violently shakes again, this time more so then any other time they had been on the ship

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THIS SHIP!?"

Brian shouts in frustration: one of his squad was downed by an injury form those flying disks. Another was incapacitated from the explosion form earlier, and the rest were engaged in a fire fight with unknown hostiles. And to end the list, the ship they were fighting on was probably breaking apart with a very angry Xenomorph queen on bored and several dozen lose face huggers.

"I think we've passed through the portal, sir!"

James shouts

"Fuck it, EVERYONE FALL BACK TO THE SHIP, WE'RE GETTING OFF THIS FALLING ROCK!"

Brian shouts, rushing over to help James carry Joseph

"i-I can walk, o-on my own, help Billy, h-h-he needs it more"

Joseph tries to get to stand on his shacking feet. Before being picked up by James and tossed onto his left shoulder

"I'll carry you, you cover us as we get to the ship"

James says in a tone to let Joseph know he wasn't kidding and that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Just like their father used to when they were misbehaving.

Looking over to see that Billy had one hand wrapped around Drake and the other around Brian, Joseph turns his attention back to the foes that were still being held at bay by Dimitri and Michael.

"COME, GET TO THE SHIP!"

Brian shouts again, letting Michael and Dimitri know their moving out, and just as he suspected; as soon as Michael and Dimitri had stopped firing, the hostiles quickly exited their cover and began to peruse them.

Joseph brings his plasma pistol side arm up to bear and fires a shot, the first shot misses his intended target and hits a wall, melting a hole into the wall. He fires a seconds shot; also misses, another shot, also misses.

Nearly every shot Joseph fires misses its intended target or they dodge it as it's about to hit them.

During the jog back to the ship and due to the constant moving up and down from being on James shoulder: The picture joseph has in his chest plate slips out and falls to the ground

_No, NO NOT THAT, IT'S THE ONLY MEMORY I HAVE LEFT OF OUR FAMILY!_

Joseph's survival instinct was telling him to leave it, but his mind as winning the argument

"Hey, the queens not here! She must be off killing whoever owns this ship!"

Dimitri remarks as he dashes into the ship and to the cockpit and begins to warm the ships engines

Just as James had nearly gotten Joseph back into the ship, one of the foes steps on the photograph. This causes Joseph to lose it. To lose his humanity, forget his fear, his wounds or even that he just knocked his brother over.

He quickly barrel rolls over James shoulder and onto the ground, and makes a dash towards the targets.

Skidding to a halt, the hostile at the front prepares to cut josephs head off with his wrist blade, but joseph quickly Ducks under as the hostile swings, joseph then uppercuts the target, followed by roundhouse kicking the target into another hostile.

The last seemed almost impressed by josephs feat and drops his spear, disk and begins to take off his mask, unplugging it, causing the air to hiss as it opens. And finally taking off the mask, Joseph finally gets a good view of his target, and understands why Billy called them 'crab people'.

He dread locks of some kinds hanging from his head. His skin is yellowish with spots of different shades of green on them. His eyes are small and the pupils are almost pitch black. His mouth is made up of the outside being four mandibles and the inside being a roughly human mouth with none-human razor teeth within.

Joseph understands what the creature intends to do, he had heard reports of them, read the reports, seen the files, the pictures; even heard they had dissected a few that they had killed. They called these things "predators"; they have a high sense of honour, which is what this predator was doing. Wanting to engage joseph in a bare handed melee fight to prove who was better, to get the honour of killing him without a weapon.

Joseph was momentarily taken aback by the predators face, this was the first time he had seen one in person. But despite everything he had seen, the predator bent down; Joseph almost thought the predator was bowing to him, but then it garbed the photograph; HIS photograph.

It looked at the photograph for a moment, then over to Joseph. The predator could tell straight away the photo meant a lot to Joseph, judging by his eyes being almost on fire with rage, the muscles in his neck showing, his fists clenched.

The predator, without saying a word or making a sound places the photograph in its chest plate. Joseph understands what it means: he has to defeat the predator in combat or die trying to his photo back.

"You got it, vage-face"

Joseph growls and takes off his helmet before leaping towards the predator. Joseph quickly swings his fist towards the predators face, but the predator side steps him and attempts to punch him in the stomach, to which Joseph quickly summersaults over the predator and attempts to roundhouse kick him in the back. To which the predator blocks with its own leg.

Joseph quickly pulls back his leg and attempts to roundhouse kick him in the opposite direction, to which the predator quickly blocks as well. The predator quickly strikes joseph across the face to which he spins around and elbows the predator in the chest. Causing the both of them to stumble back.

This time the predator is the first to strike. Lunging forward, preparing to punch Joseph in the face again, Joseph quickly dodges, grabs the predators arm; turns around and summersaults the predator into the ground.

Joseph quickly delivers a powerful kick to the predators head, tears off its chest plate armour and holds out the photograph

"I'll be taking this back"

Then holds out the chest plate

"And this is a souvenir"

Joseph then makes his way back towards the others, when he hears a familiar clicking noise, the creature was obviously saying something in its own language

Joseph turns around to face the predator again, its standing upright, though slightly bent from the fight, Joseph then notices something about this predator in particular: its smaller than the others, judging by the size it was probably around his age in predator years, which asked the question; where was his older friends?

But instead of talking to one another or fighting again, they are interrupted by an all too familiar, almost defining screech; the queen was coming back!

Wasting no more time, Joseph quickly grabs his helmet and other items and climbs back on bored their ship

"The sooner we take off, the better!"

Joseph shouts as he stares out the lone, young predator: standing completely still amidst the broken scraps of metal and other damaged parts of the alien hangar, it was almost like the predator was contemplating whether or not to attack joseph again or to go and aid its fellows against the queen.

Only a few seconds pass by before another cry, this one belonging to a predator, echoes through the hangar, this seems to strike a nerve in the young predator as he quickly runs as fast as he can towards the source of the cry. Not even bothering to look back at joseph or his confused friends

"What's got his jimmies rustled?"

Drake remarks as he stares flabbergasted at the area were the events that had taken place only a few minutes ago

"Couldn't care less, let's get the hell out of here!"

Brian shouts

"COPY THAT, WE HAVE LIFT OFF LADIES!"

Dimitri's shout was drowned out by the roar of the engines as it slowly lifts the vessel off the ground and towards the opening their ship had made on the way in.

_We're lucky the ship has oxygen left or we'd be in quiet the pickle ourselves_

Joseph comically remarks as he holds the picture tightly against his chest. But the piece of metal in his other hand comes back to his attention, staring at it closely at it, Joseph can't help but think

_That's not the last I'm gonna see of that young predator, I just know it_


	5. Chapter 4 Predator POV

_**(Predators)**_

Their ship, their OWN ship had been attacked by an enemy vessel, though the enemy ship dwarfed their own ship in size, it didn't explain how their weapons had so easily disabled their weapons and engines. Should worst come to worst; the Yautja, HIS own brothers knew what was required of them, of the sacrifice they would have to pay. Humans CANNOT ever be allowed to gain access to their technology! That much they KNEW for CERTAIN

'Youngblood'. The name all young Yautja in training have, they have to prove themselves in combat before they can be trusted with other important things. Though it would seem that training would have to be postponed for now, their ship had come under attack by a strange vessel, humans were the culprits, despite being somehow "Different" from others.

Their ship was crippled in space, and a few moments ago, a strange portal, seemingly to another world; was opened near their ship, which slowly sucked it in; but not before a smaller enemy ship bordered them.

"Breeze" was one of the many Youngblood's on board the ship when it came under attack.

He was quietly dashing through the many hallways of the ship; despite the violent shacking, heading towards the hangar that the humans had landed in, but there was something off. Breeze was almost absolutely certain that this ship was not carrying any Xenomorphs at the time of the attack…so why could he hear the call of a serpent matriarch?

Breeze had gone through many halls, this one had less oxygen, so he must be close, and that's when he sees them.

Several humans, all armed with advanced looking weaponry, though it didn't look like it was copied off of the Yautja's Technology, just who were these humans? They were more advanced than the ones they had encountered on earth

One of the humans however, seemed entirely distracted, though all of the humans in the hallway were not yet aware of his presence (thanks to his active camouflage). Thus human was focused on something in the hangar, Breeze couldn't see what it was, but it didn't matter, this was a matter of honour; the humans had to be forced from the ship. The human Breeze was observing suddenly rushed back out to the hanger. Breeze quietly follows, making sure to stay in the shadows (active camouflage doesn't help if you're standing in the spotlight).

There, breeze see's what it was that had the human's attention: a smaller human, probably the little brother; pinned to the ground. A Serpent queen towering over him.

Even for almost Yautja, being the centre of attention for a serpent queen on your own is certain death; yet the human didn't seem to care, Breeze could tell by his shacking he was not sure what to do; though it looked as though he intended to mercifully kill the younger human: he hadn't done so yet and still refrained from doing so, even though the serpent queen was preparing to impale the young human with her massive tail.

"_**Roaaaaooor!"**_

The humans seemed surprised by the sound, but breeze wasn't, he would recognize that battle-cry anywhere: Reaper; his partner, his brother and breeze's mentor.

The queen turns her head to look at the oncoming Yautja and seemingly loses interest in the young human, giving the elder human a chance to quickly run over, grab the younger human and slip away unnoticed.

Seemingly aware that the humans intended to travel further into the ship, Breeze silently passes back through the human's position in the narrow corridor without being noticed and awaits around the corner at the end. Soon he is joined by a few other fellow Yautja who have arrived to push back the humans.

One of the Yautja, a Youngblood like breeze; doesn't even activate his camouflage and enters the corridor

"FUCK, WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE GUYS!?"

One of the humans shouts and opens fire on the youngblood,

"ROOOAAAAAAR"

The injured cry of the Youngblood seems to anger the other Yautja

"FUCKING CRAB PEOPLE, AH SWEET JESUS THERS MORE OF 'EM"

The human shouts as he shoots down the Yautja that rush into the corridor, despite being somewhat confused by the turn of events that were transpiring on their ship, of all places, the Yautja were only wounded and continued to emit low growls, letting the human know he was only further angering them

"Don't waste ye'r ammo, let's get out of here!"

One of the other humans shouts and forces the offender to lower his weapon. Rushing away from the wounded Yautja; who were falling back to prepare for a more organized counter attack, the human appearing to be in command shouts

"Michael! How long 'till this ship passes through the portal?"

"In exactly three second's sir!"

Another human replies

"I'M BEING SERIOUS SOLDIER!"

Just as the other human was about to reply, the ship begins to shake violently again, this time worse than the last.

"**wh-whats going on?!"**

One of the elder Yautja stumbles to get a hold of anything he can to keep from falling over. All of the Yautja watch as a strange light travels through the ship, passing even through them, leaving them feeling sick, injured, tired and confused

"**Is this their doin- GAURGH!"**

The disk master violently begins to cough blood. Soon after they all begin violently coughing up blood, the yellow-green glowing blood of a Yautja is an almost memorizing sight, but not for the Yautja, to them its either a sign of a great battle; won or lost, or an injured Yautja in need of assistance. In this case it was the latter.

"**I don't think so brothers, it appears as though they have also been affected"**

The Elite leading the group points out the vomiting humans just at the end of the narrow corridor. The Yautja prepare to finish off the dazed humans, despite them themselves also being dazed and confused, when the predator lord appears before them. They all kneel before him, but he raises a hand in protest

"**There is no time, there is a serpent queen in the hangar, several of our brothers are keeping her in the hanger but they cannot fight her alone, we must stop the queen from taking over this ship at any cost"**

As soon as the Yautja lord finishes telling his subordinates about the situation, a loud roar echoes throughout the ship; the dying cry of a Yautja warrior.

"**BROTHER!"**

One of the Yautja sharpshooters cries. Rushing around the corner as the humans were preparing to move back into the hangar. He quickly grabs one of the humans and uses him as a ram to knock down the other humans; and continues to make his way to the hangar.

"**No, you fool!"**

One of the other Yautja tries to catch up to the sharpshooter, but is cut off by the humans who had regained their balanced and were now searching the corridor for him. Remaining completely still, the Yautja

"I think the bastards also have infrared cap'n!"

One of the human's shouts and fires at the Yautja, hitting him in the chest with three precise shots, the Yautja falls to the ground, injured, but not dead.

The rest of the Yautja exit their cover and advance on the humans, the Yautja lord arming his shoulder mounted plasma caster

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK DOWN!"

One of the humans shouts just as the Yautja lord's plasma caster fires. The shot misses the humans, and hits the wall at the far end of the corridor; the resulting explosion manages to knock down one of the humans, the smaller one.

"OPEN FIRE! TAKE EM DOWN THEN HAUL ASS BACK TO THE SHIP!"

One of the humans, the leader; from the way the other humans waited for him to speak before acting, shouts. And sure enough the corridor was light up as the humans began discharging their weapons in the direction of the Yautja. The Yautja; Breeze included, where forced to take cover from the human's weaponry.

"Take down the leader!"

The human commander shouted just as the disk masters had thrown their disks at the humans and taken cover. At first, the Yautja could only hear the sound of the disks scraping against the metal, but a few wet cutting sounds and the scream of several of the humans let the disk masters know they had succeeded to some extent. The disks came around the corner, returning to their corresponding masters.

"COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKING RIM JOB DONKEY BALL SUCKING GOAT FUCKING DICK LICKING FAGGOT FUCK!"

One of the humans screams of agony could clearly be heard above all the other noises of the corridor. One of the Yautja disk masters can't help but quietly chuckle

"**These are whelps, not warriors, we have feared over nothing"**

The Yautja lord growls at the offending disk master, as if a parent scolding a Youngblood

"**That remains to be seen, or have you forgotten all these 'whelps' have done!?"**

The disk master slowly backs away from the lord

"**Forgive me, my lord, I mean no disrespect, but what honour is there to be had in fighting these humans?"**

Breeze finally speaks after what seems to him like an eternity of silence, his actions surprise everyone in the darkly lit corridor, including himself. He had never spoken out to another, higher rank Yautja before, and yet he had just spoken out AGAINST a LORD himself! Perhaps Breeze was simply letting the excitement of finally getting to hunt a human of his very own; get to him.

The other Youngblood's nearby can't help but look at breeze with admiration, not even the other elder Yautja had the courage to speak up to the lord. Even more so, Breeze wasn't backing down

"**Ha ha ha ha, it seems you have more courage than previously believed, Youngblood. This is not a matter of honour, these humans MUST not take this ship, worse even, they have brought a serpent queen on bored, we CANNOT let her take over the ship. And there is also the matter of that planet, we have never seen the likes of it before, it looks like the human home world. Yet differ-"**

But before the Yautja lord could finish explaining to breeze, the ship violently shakes again

"-EVERYONE FALL BACK TO THE SHIP, WE'RE GETTING OFF THIS FALLING ROCK!"

One of the humans, the commander by the sound of his voice, shouts.

"**My lord, the humans have stopped firing"**

"**Then charge them! Don't let them escape!"**

The Yautja, in one swift movement, are out of their cover and perusing the fleeing humans. Breeze armed with a smart disk and spear. Despite the distance between the Yautja and the humans, the Yautja are able to quickly cover the distance in no time.

Breeze notices one of the humans drops something, a piece of paper by the looks of it, but the lord and the other Yautja pay it no mind, the lord simply tramples over it in pursuit of the humans. The small human that dropped it seems angered by it and even goes as far as to knock the human carrying him to safety; to the ground. But what the small human did next surprised breeze, I charged at the lord, directly at the lord himself!

The lord didn't seem to see him as a threat, and attempted to cut off the humans head with one swift swing of his wrist blade, but the human quickly ducked under it and performed an upper-cut then quickly roundhouse kicked him into one of the disk masters.

As a matter of honour, and out of a type of professional courtesy; Breeze drops his weapons and equipment, taking his mask off last. With a quiet 'hiss' from the air escaping from the mask tubes, Breeze drops his mask with his weapons and equipment. This human had landed not one, but two attacks on the lord.

This was a chance Breeze could NOT let slip by, a chance to defeat the small human in hand to hand combat, to personally deal with an enemy who had dishonoured the lord.

Breeze then noticed the photograph by his feet, he bent down to pick it up, and caught a glance of the human's confused expression. Surly the human did not think he was bowing to him?

Breeze could tell the small, insignificant piece of paper was very dear to the human, he was giving breeze a glare that would cause most, untrained Youngblood's to backtrack in fear, which takes a strong type of hatred; the kind you'd only ever find in the serpents and their hatred for all other life forms. The muscles on his neck were tense, his fists were clenched. Good, he was in a fighting mood.

Without saying a word or making a sound, Breeze examines the photograph and then places it in his chest armourer.

The human seems to understand and discards his weapons. The two younglings prepare to engage each other in melee combat.

"You got it, vage-face"

The human growls before discarding his helmet and lunging at Breeze. The Human throws a punch at breeze to which he quickly side-steps and attempts punch at his stomach, though the human quickly summersaults over a confused breeze

_**In human terms, that was a bit overkill**_

Despite what Breeze was thinking, he couldn't help but also think: the human was as…. In a way; like himself.

The human had since landed behind breeze and attempted to roundhouse kick him, but breeze was able, even is just barely, to block the kick with his own leg.

The human then pulls back his leg and attempts the same move from a different direction but breeze is easily able to block it this time. Breeze is quick to punch the human across the face, but the human counters with turning around and elbowing Breeze in the chest, the blow inflicted on both combatants' forces them to stumble back, giving one another a chance to think of a different attack plan.

This time Breeze is the first to strike, lunging towards the human, eager to finish him with another blow to the face, but the human, in one swift movement, doges Breeze's attack, grabs his arm, turns around and throws him over the shoulder and into the ground.

The human quickly delivers a powerful kick directly into the side of breeze's head, dazing him and effectively, even though temporarily, ending the fight.

The human then tears off breeze's chest plate and holds out the picture

"I'll be taking this back"

The human then holds out Breeze's chest plate armour

"And this is a souvenir"

The human then begins to make his way back to his comrades

"_**You're quiet the fighter human, but this fight is not yet over while one of us breaths" **_

Breeze says in his native tongue, despite the human not being able to understand him; even breeze isn't sure why he said that, perhaps it was in case any of his brothers were nearby. Breeze then rises to his feet, though slightly bending from still being dazed from before.

Though it was apparent that neither was preparing to attack the other, it was still fairly tense for the two. For joseph; it was not knowing whether or not the young Yautja was going to attack again, for breeze; it was not knowing whether or not to attack again.

_***SCREEEEECH***_

The unmistakable sound of the queen's unruly battle cry alerts them both to the queen, she was coming back, for what, none of them knew.

"The sooner we take off, the better!"

The human young shouts, grabbing his helmet and other various items. Stopping halfway in the ship, the human turns and looks at breeze. The two momentarily stare at one another, both unsure of what the other was thinking, when suddenly another cry, this one belonging to one of his fellow Yautja echoes thorough the hangar. This one in particular though hits a nerve in breeze; that cry belonged to his mentor, his elder brother!

Wasting no time, breeze begins running as fast as he can towards the source of the screaming and other un-Erving noises.

_The human has not seen the last of me, we will meet in combat again_

Breeze thinks to himself as he runs through the smoking wreckage of their hangar, quickly closing in on the sound of the fighting, there were large parts of metal torn from their original placing, the queen was fairly tall after all, the doorway suffered the most, being only tall enough to allow the tallest of Yautja to pass with ease, the serpent queen, dwarfing any Yautja in known existence; tore the doorway apart, it know looked as if the area had been hit by a massive plasma caster. The serpent queen was furious, more so then usual, she was rampaging across the ship, unless it was a distraction.

Breeze's thoughts were racing a mile a minute: the ship would need to be repaired, then they would need to either capture the serpent queen or kill her. They'd also have to honour those that died trying to stop her rampage. The wounded needing to be tended would also be a necessity.

Arriving at the scene of the fight, Breeze immediately sees his elder sibling being held far off the metal ground. The queen holding him in her grasp, his attempts to free himself prove futile as his arms are also being crushed by the queen, perhaps if his arms were just free, he could free himself from her grasp. But the queen does not intend to keep him alive much longer, bringing the elder Yautja up to level with her head, which also dwarfs the Yautja, her mouth begins to open, from there, breeze can make out the large inner-jaw preparing to shoot out and end his brother's life.

Breeze quickly goes for the disk on his belt, and realizes that he left it back at the hangar along with the rest of his equipment, including his mask! If he survived this ordeal, he would have to face his elder brothers, and Mentor's, judgment. Unless he can defeat the queen and restore his honour, right now he had next to NO honour at all, he forgot his mask and equipment AND he was defeated by a young human, his queen was his last chance at restoring his honour. He COULDN'T let this chance pass by or he'd dishonour his blood-line

The queen seems to notice the younger Yautja's presence and momentarily stops to examine him, but breeze is not as much as a threat as the elder Yautja are, and turns her attention back to killing the only other living Yautja in the room. That's when breeze notices that the room is covered in the yellow-green glowing blood of a Yautja, or in this case, multiple. The whole room was a mess, the metal of the ceiling, floor and walls were either clawed or torn or covered in Yautja blood, some area's had been melted by the serpent queens acid blood, despite the queen herself not looking that badly wounded, a few cuts here and there, nothing serious to suggests the Yautja were effective.

Which is an insult to breeze and the elder, surviving Yautja. The room was littered with the corpses of the fallen Yautja, some missing their heads, some with large portions of their bodies mutilated or missing entirely. Some of the Yautja were torn completely in half.

Breeze, without thinking ahead, rushes towards the serpent queen that was only moments away from killing his brother and mentor.

"_**If I die, so be it!"**_


	6. chapter 4 Alien POV

Its time of waiting was now paying off, the human vessel had crashed and the face huggers were now free.

Specimen 619 was safely inside its container when the ship crashed, so where its siblings, so it was safe

Despite the container being cracked and the fluids draining from the ship, 619 only had to eat its way through the remainder of the container and it would be free.

_**Assist the queen, assist the hive, protect the queen, protect the hive, serve the queen, serve the hive**_

Its natural instincts were guiding it, telling it what to do, it already knew what to do, but it was just nature to them.

_**KILL ALL OTHER LIFE FORMS! HATE ALL OTHER LIFE FORMS, THEY DESERVE NO MERCY, THEY DESERVE DEATH!**_

If a human were a part of the hive, they would feel the hatred for all other life. If a human were a part of the hive, the feelings were enough to drive them mad, they were enough to drive ANY life form mad. The Xenomorphs are the only ones who can handle the pure anger and hatred that they live with on a daily basis, the feelings of nothing but anger and hate being the ONLY true enotions they feel.

Their loyalty to the queen and to their hive was unquestionable, yet specimen 619 was different. It still had all the loyalty to the queen and the hive that the rest have, its anger and hatred for all other life forms was also unquestionable….yet it was different…..it was…..intelligent

It knew it had to use its acid to eat through the container. That was much all of the face huggers 'knew'. But it was planning, calculating, while its siblings ran into the fray and either infected hosts or were killed, it would wait. It would watch and study, find a suitable host and infect it, then it would be able to better serve its queen and hive.

All Xenomorphs would die for the queen and hive, almost gladly. If death was avoidable, they would avoid it, yet if their sacrifice was needed, they would do it without hesitation. All of that was nature to the Xenomorph hive. 619 knew that much, they ALL knew it, all Xenomorph life forms, no matter how big or small or strong or weak, they all knew it. But the queen was usually the only one that was smart enough to plan ahead, yet 619 was doing so, planning what to do, when to do it, and how to solve different situations.

It was time to put its plan into action.

The container didn't last very long, the container was fairly fragile to start with, so it was fairly easy to break out of. The sounds of gunfire, explosions, screams and other noises coming from out of the ship, 619 could 'see' the humans coming back adored the ship, while its sibling face huggers had left the human vessel and were now off heading towards the queen to harvest those that she injured, by the queens command. Though 619 remained behind on the human vessel, one of the humans would be a suitable host, but there were too many of them for it to act now, it would have to wait and find a lone, somewhat defenceless human (it didn't need much, just for the human to be on his own long enough for 619 to latch onto him, then it wouldn't matter what the other did, the victim would die regardless).

With a mighty roar, and a violent shake, the vessel had taken off, hiding in the random compartments above the humans, 619 waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.

619 clings to the ceiling of the ship which begins to shake violently, the humans all scream at one another about the situation

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?! WHATS ON FIRE!?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"…SHIT, YOU'RE RIGHT, AAAAAAAHHHHH!

"SO MUCH FOR DESCRETION! ILL BET WE'LL BE ATRACTING HALF OF THE PLANETS POPULATION WITH ALL THIS SHIT FALLING FROM THE SKY!"

619 could easily have face hugged any of them, but it knew to wait, if it tried to impregnate a host now; the resulting chest burster wouldn't survive for very long. It had to wait and find a host that was on its own. Then it would strike.

The ship continues to violently shake as it passes through the planet's atmosphere and continues its fiery decent to the mist covered valley below. The perfect place to find a host on its own.

The human at the controls of the ship desperately tries to control the ship and force it to crash land in a nearby strange looking village, not close enough to hit the village itself, but close enough so that once it landed they wouldn't have to walk very far to reach the village; and place it under lockdown, they can't risk anyone from the village warning the rest of the continent about their arrival; if the massive ship following them didn't already do that, the village would also make a good place to set up a base of operations, at least until the 'mothership' arrives with the rest of the humans and supplies, just more hosts for the hive, though the planet would soon follow.

One could almost say that 619 was 'enthusiastic' about, soon, having a planet full of siblings. They would keep a few life forms alive as food for the hive; of course, but the bulk of the planets population would be used as hosts for his siblings. It was just the way they worked, for them it was natural. Anything more or less would be considered 'Alien' to them.

"IMPACTING IN TWENTY SECONDS, IT'S BEEN AN HONOUR LADS!"

One human, the pilot; shouts

"IF YOU DIE IN THE CRASH, I'LL GET YOUR ASS IN THE AFTER-LIFE!"

The human's commander shouts.

10 seconds. The ship shakes violently, but 619 continues to cling to the ceiling. Without any effort on its part, remaining hidden from the humans.

9 seconds. The humans all brace themselves for the impact, preparing their suits to absorb the bulk of the impact's force.

8 seconds. The controls of the ship explode in a shower of sparks, smoke and flames.

7 seconds. The crew are disorientated as the larger predator ship speeds past them, knocking them off their course and pulling them straight out into the mist covered valley with along with the larger ship.

6 seconds. The smaller human vessel breaks away from the larger predator vessel and continues its decent

5 seconds. The back of the ship breaks off, taking 619 with it. And begins to crash through the tree's

4 seconds. 619 remains stationery as the back of the ship free-falls towards the ground.

3 seconds. The back of the ship slowly breaks apart piece-by-piece, raining sharp pieces of metal down on anything unfortunate enough to be below at the time.

2 seconds. The back of the ship hits the tree's below with a loud screech from the metal and the sound of wood breaking as some of the trees snap and break apart.

1 second. 619 emerges from the wreck, completely un-phased by the events that had transpired.

Searching the area, 619 detects no immediate life forms in the area, it begins to scramble along the ground, moving among the debris of metal and wood alike with ease.

After a few minutes of scouring through the woods, it notices a few life forms hovering within its reach, several life forms to be precise, the exact number was somewhere between seven and eight. They were somewhat human, it could tell by their life force they were half human, half something else. Regardless they were too small for the face hugger to impregnate, so it pays them little mind, and continues its search for a suitable host, then it would find and decimate the humans that had brought it to the surface, then it would return to the queen.

Making its way along the ground of the forest, it still finds no suitable hosts. Not a single human, a few animals here and there but they were too small (frogs) for it to impregnate, so it ignores those life forms and continues its search for a suitable host.

One could almost say that 619 was getting irritated by the life forms following it, they would even sometimes fly down and poke it and then quickly fly back away when it whacked them away with its long, spine-like tail.

A few minutes later, 619 is greeted by its other sibling face huggers, the large predator ship had crashed far off in the distance, and now it was joined by its siblings, it didn't need to find a lone host now, not now that there were five of them all together.

Now there were five face huggers in total, 619 included, they just needed to find hosts now.

And luck seemed to favour the heartless Xenomorphs as seven humans were gathered around a tree. Though one of them seemed to be hidden from the other humans from the downpour of the rain, the fact being it was midnight didn't help their eyesight either. One of the humans, a small human female, was apparently there against her will from the rope tying her hands behind her back and a gag in her mouth to keep her from calling for help.

The other five humans were apparently un-aware of the face huggers quickly approaching.

Before the face huggers got any closer, 619 telepathically orders them to get into position and incapacitate the humans as it designated. The other face huggers simply comply, not seeming to care that 619 was a regular face hugger like the rest, though because it was ordering them to do as it instructed meant its intellect was quiet possibly next to that of the queen herself, and it's rare for a Xenomorph to become so smart.

The humans continued to talk around their campfire, unaware that they would soon perish.

Usually the face huggers would have charged in already, but 619 was ordering them to wait until it ordered them to attack, the queen was not there physically to guide them, she was still on bored the predator ship, but her telepathy still covered the entire planet in only a matter of seconds, she had ordered all Xenomorphs that are capable; to return to her while she constructed a hive. Any Xenomorph that wasn't yet able was to find a host and then return to her. This planet was going under, it just didn't realize it yet. 619 was acting as the commander for this little group. It would see it and its siblings returned to the queen

Suddenly one of the humans, the shortest of the group, grabs the female and drags her to the tree

"OI' Deg, What're Ya doin'?"

One of the humans, the muscle of the group, asks

"I know what to do wit' her!"

He responds

"Do what they did; make a sacrifice!"

The muscle human protests, but the smaller human ignores him

"Nah, after all this work? We'll sell her-"

"We can grab some other wench!"

He then turns his attention to the small human female, though the two were roughly the same size, it was obvious the male was talking down to her.

"But this one, can't you see? If we wrap her guts around the same tree"

The other members of his group simply mutter their disapproval of killing the girl instead of selling her

"I ain't working' wit' you again ya' sick fuck"

"It's just stupid"

The small human quickly uses his knife to cut the girls shirt down the middle

"Tremble! Tremble so much it hurts!"

He taunts, but before he can do anything, 619 launches its plan: ordering one of the face huggers to impregnate the small human.

The face hugger complies and launches itself from a nearby bush and wraps his finger-like appendages around the humans face and wrapping its tail around the human's neck to cut off his air should he try to fight back.

So far, everything was going as 619 had planned

"OI, WHAT THE HE-"

One of the other humans shouts but is cut off by another face hugger rendering him unconscious.

"WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON! WHAT ARE THESE TH-"

Another human falls victim to another face hugger jumping him from the side.

Three down, two to go

The last two humans attempt to move back to back and avoid sharing the same fate as their comrades, but it proves futile as another face hugger jumps from the tree branches overhead and latches onto the humans face.

With the rest of the humans and corresponding face huggers rendered immobile, 619 sneaks around in the darkness, waiting for the last remaining human to make a mistake.

"GUYS!?"

The confused muscle human continues to look out into the darkness, his club at the ready, in case 619 tried to jump him.

After only a few seconds though, his human emotions get the better of him and he rushes to his comrade's aid, trying to pull one of the face huggers off of the smallest humans face, he sees its tail tightening its grip, so he stops and attempts to cut one of its finger-like appendages off, only to have its acid blood squirt out from the resulting wound; melting the knife, a part of the ground and part of his hand.

"AAAAAAAARHGHHH WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The human shouts in agony as he grips his melted hand in his remaining hand, trying to stop the burning pain, giving 619 the opening it was waiting for

Scurrying towards the muscle man from behind as he turns to face the human female

"AND WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T THOSE THINGS GO FOR YOU! IS THIS YA'RE DOING? ARE YA' SOME KIND O' WITCH!?"

But before the human can continue his rant, 619 latches onto his back and scampers towards his head, wrapping its tail around his neck to prevent him from effectively getting away or otherwise surviving the night.

It then latches onto his face, his final words cursing the human female but just as 619 overpowers him, the human sees another human out of the corner of his eye being accompanied what looked like an elf, but was probably a hallucination on his part, he is then rendered unconscious, just like the rest of his friends.

"What do you think these things are guts?"


	7. Chapter 5 Human POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Drake shouts as if he was being torn apart by a Xenomorph, despite knowing that, as the pilot, you shouldn't scream, it would ruin the morale of the others, but in this case, he can't help it

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?! WHATS ON FIRE!?"

Michael shouts, not with any emotion, just so that he would be heard over the roar of the ship speeding towards the planet's surface

"EVERYTHING!"

Drake replies, albeit more scared now that EVERY warning panel was blaring the same warning 'shits on fire!'

"…SHIT, YOU'RE RIGHT, AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Michaels comical reply would have been funny, were they not in a life threatening situation

"SO MUCH FOR DESCRETION! ILL BET WE'LL BE ATRACTING HALF OF THE PLANETS POPULATION WITH ALL THIS SHIT FALLING FROM THE SKY!"

Brian shouts as he tightens his hold of the safety bars holding him into his seat

The ship continues it's fiery decent into the planet below, slowly breaking apart in the atmosphere as it came.

_Wings: failing. Engines: fucked. Hull integrity: same as the engines, FUBAR. Not sure how we haven't exploded yet, but I'm glad as all hell_

Drake bombards the control panel with his fingers, despite them hurting from non-stop use.

_Okay, let's check the map….…that little village will have to do for now_

Drake beings trying to direct the ship towards a small village near a vast, mist covered valley, he may not be able to land the ship properly, but he could still try to control where it lands.

"IMPACTING IN TWENTY SECONDS, IT'S BEEN AN HONOUR LADS!"

Drake shouts, though he hoped for the best, you should always be prepared for a worst case scenario, in this case it was saying your goodbyes now. In case you didn't get another chance.

"IF YOU DIE IN THE CRASH, I'LL GET YOUR ASS IN THE AFTER-LIFE!"

Brian shouts, and despite it being a funny sentence, he actually sounded serious.

10 seconds. The crew all make sure their weapons and equipment are secure.

9 seconds. The crew all brace themselves for the impact

8 seconds. The controls of the ship explode in a shower of sparks, smoke and flames.

7 seconds. The crew are disorientated as the larger predator ship speeds past them, knocking them off their course and pulling them straight out into the mist covered valley with along with the larger ship.

6 seconds. The small vessel is able to break away from the force of the wind that was pulling them along with the larger predator ship

5 seconds. As the back of their small vessel breaks off, Joseph could swear he saw a face hugger hanging onto the back of the ship. Had one of them snuck on bored their vessel when they escaped the predator ship? That would be impossible, the face hugger would have attack one of them by now.

4 seconds: Joseph was sure he was hallucinating, as he stared out the hole were the back of their vessel used to be, he thought he saw what looked like a….a human-moth/butterfly hybrid of some kind. Was he already going insane?

3 seconds. Joseph looks back at his squad mates and sees them preparing for the impact, his elder brother james was giving him a thumbs up and his smile was extremely wide, perhaps the effects of the injection had not worn off on him yet after all.

2 seconds. The vessel begins to break apart the tops of the highest trees as it continues its descent, which is quickly approaching

1 second. Impact.

Joseph, still in his chair with the safety bars keeping him in. crashing through several spikey thorned bushes and then breaking through a tree which knocks him free of his chair, tearing through several more bushes, followed by the remains of his vessel, finally coming to a stop in a fairly large, almost pool-like patch of water in an area of the valley not covered by mist, looking around at his surroundings joseph notices two things of great importance: the vessel has come to a fiery halt in the patch of water next to him. And it's EMPTY. The second; he's being approached by what appear to be floating lights, with the small silhouettes of humans in the centre.

"Fairies?...that's it….I've lost it.."

Joseph mutters to himself before passing out.

During his unconsciousness, Joseph could vaguely make out what sounded like voices, though he could barely make out what they were saying

"_-The queen? -"_

"_Nah we can-Queen doesn't need to-"_

"_-New friend? -Human-"_

After a while, the voices vanish entirely. Joseph finally had some time to himself, some time to calm down and think about what to do next. And what he should do when he wakes up, his dreams were like that, nearly all of the children his age were trained so that when they were asleep, instead of getting some form of fantasy, it was just like real life; sitting around a table thinking of what to do next. One could almost say it was brainwashing. But it helped eliminate most of their humanity at a young age. And helped them plan their next move, truly their entire lives were nothing but war and planning for more war.

Josephs 'dream' was a simple one, he was sitting at a table overlooking a massive chess-like board, his brothers and he were chess pieces, the white pieces to be precise. He and his squad; his brother included, where all pawns. The queen was their planet cracker and the king was their field commander back on board the ship which had yet to pass through the portal, at least to the best of Joseph's knowledge. The black pieces were Xenomorphs, the pawns being the basic drones and face huggers. The knights were other variants of Xenomorph, like Crushers, spitters and fliers (all of which would only appear if the Xenomorphs had established a hive, they served as a type of 'enforcer' to ensure the hive stayed alive and in control of their territory)

The queen was, for obvious reasons: the queen. The king was a praetorian.

The pieces were standing in place on the floor, which was a simple grass field, no flowers, no dirt patches, no weeds. Just grass. Though the humans had changed locations suddenly; his brother was forward and to the left, Dimitri was forward and to the right, drake was behind Dimitri, Brian was behind James. Michael and billy were in front of the Xenomorph pawns and Joseph himself was alone in the middle.

"Lone wolf crap, huh? Well shit"

Joseph mutters to himself as he looks at his duplicate standing upright, its facial features hidden by a smoke-like substance.

Suddenly everything changes to black, a white light emerges from the blackness and he can hear faint voices again, the bigger the light gets, the more voices he hears.

"-He-up-queen?-girl-boy-Peekaf-"

"boy-clothes-never-have you?"

"Queen-boy-peekaf-friend-cute-"

"*giggle* you-young-"

The voices become clearer and clearer, the feeling of having control of his body slowly returning to him. He tries to slowly move his fingers, then his toes, then his eyes begin to flicker as he tries to open his eyes.

Soon after regaining control of his body, he notices something different, he can't see any sunlight through is eyelids, so that means his helmet is still on.

He slowly opens his eyes, and can't help but moan slightly

"Ow….fuck my head"

He mutters under his breath hoping not to attract any attention to himself, more then he already has. It would be a shame if he had to fight his way out already.

After opening his eyes finally and getting a good look at the sky, he notices the lights still hovering around him. They still look like miniature humans.

_Fuck it, if it's something in the air, I've already breathed it in somehow_

Joseph mentally laughs at himself for seeing things as he undoes the latches keeping his helmet on, hitting the switches and a few moments later his helmet begins to deconstruct itself and fold back into his suite. Giving him his first real breath of fresh air in a long time.

"WOW, HOWED HE DO THAT?!"

One of the little flying human's shouts as it flies directly up to his face and stares at him in awe, it was a male judging by the miniature penis on the small human thing

_Wow, not a minute after waking up and I already have a cock in my face…..James, I'm glad you're not seeing this_

"That's it, I'm seeing the docs when I get back"

Joseph says out loud to himself as he slowly gets back on his feet. Finding it slightly difficult to do so as his legs still feel stiff.

"Who are you?"

One of the little flying humans asks in a child-ish voice

"Well, hallucination-brought-on –by-the-drugs-that-my-psychotic-commander-injected -me-with; I'm a human"

His response seemed to surprise the little humans even further.

"But you came from the sky in that thing"

One of them points to the remains of the ship

"Space ship, born and raised in the stars- wait, why am I even talking to myself?"

Joseph slightly laughs at himself as he heads for the remains of his ship when one of the little fairy human things flys in front of him

"You came from the stars?!"

One of them shouts

"How old are you?!"

Another shouts

"I have no time to talk to myself"

Joseph replies as he gently pushes the fairy humans out of his way as he makes his way to the ships wreckage

"You're not talking to yourself, your talking to US"

One of them shouts and fly's up so their face to face, as soon as it does so, Joseph notices something about the fairy humans he didn't before

"BAH-FUCK, YOU HAVE ANTENA'S! Are you guys some kind of bugs?!"

He shouts as he backtracks away from the small horde of the Human-fairy-insects

"We're NOT insects, we're Peekaf!"

They happily shout. Closing in on him, when they suddenly fly at him.

Joseph prepares to pull out his combat knife. But he can't find it on his person

_HAVE I DROPED EVERYTHING!? WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIT!?_

Joseph mentally shouts at himself as he watches the insect human fairy midgets fly directly at him with happy expressions- and right past him.

_Oh thank-_

"THE QUEENS BACK!"

_-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_

Joseph doesn't even dare to look back as he quickly close the small distance between him and the remains of the ship. Noticing a large tree a few miles off. He quickly arrives at the ship and immediately heads inside to grab his gear-

_FUCK!_

-which wasn't there. He quickly looks around for something – ANYTHING – to use as a weapon to defend himself should he need to. What kind of troop doesn't have a weapon?

"HE'S OVER THIS WAY!"

The fairy midget insects could be heard outside, they were telling their queen where he was. And he STILL didn't have a weapon!

Then he spots it, just under the torn metal of where his chair had once been, a satchel of flash bangs, they'd be useful for at least a quick get-away, he could always come back for his equipment later. There was no reason for him to stay. In fact there were more reasons for him to leave, immediately, preferably.

"Someone in there?"

Joseph hears what sounded just like a normal human girl, coming from outside.

_Fuck it_

"NO, no ones in here, go away!"

Joseph shouts back. He only wanted to see where being a smart-ass would get him. In the past it got him into trouble, perhaps here it would bury him so deep in shit that he wouldn't be able to breath, as his buddies had a saying 'if we don't do anything stupid, how will others know not to do it?'

"But this is my home!"

He hears the voice again, in a playful tone, sounded like it was getting closer

"Uh…STAY OUT! IT'S uh….DANGEROUS…IN HERE!"

He shouts, hoping to keep whatever was on the outside, out, at least for a little bit longer

"I doubt I can't handle it"

Sounded like it was just outside the ship now, he could see a shadow now, it was….a human girl with some kind of transparent-like substance going form her head down. Was she wearing some kind of cloak or silk?

"Uh….I'M GETTING DRESSED, IM NAKED!"

He shouts back, usually humans respected one another's privacy, so perhaps she would-

"Then we have something in common!"

-No such luck, the voice sounded playful again, even more-so then before. Well she was about to come into view so he'd at least know what she looked like

_Wait, did she say she was naked?_

The owner of the voice comes into Josephs view. He's seen weird things before but not like this.

She was a girl, and she WAS nude, Joseph could see everything. She had what appeared to be fur of some kind growing on her shoulders and her arms, her eyes were as black as a Xenomorphs exo-skeleton and they seemed to drill into Joseph's eyes, she had normal human arms and two insect limbs under those. She was truly a first timer for Joseph

"My names Rosine; queen of the Peekaf….what's yours?

The girl insect-like creature spoke calmly in an almost soothing tone, extending her hand Joseph with a friendly smile.

Joseph can't help but simply say:

"What….the fuck?"


End file.
